Surface emitting semiconductor lasers with a vertical emission direction are known for example from an article by Kuznetsov et al. (IEEE Journal of Selected Topics Quantum Electronics, Vol. 5, No. 3, May/June 1999, pages 561-573). The spectral position of the peak wavelength of the radiation generated in the active region during operation of such semiconductor lasers is typically dependent on the temperature of the active region. Thus, an increase in the temperature of the active region can bring about a reduced band gap energy, which can cause a shift in the peak wavelength to longer wavelengths. However, in many applications, for instance if the radiation generated by the semiconductor laser is provided for conversion in a nonlinear-optical crystal, a peak wavelength that is as stable as possible is highly advantageous. In a possible method, the peak wavelength can be stabilized by means of regulating the operating temperature of the semiconductor laser. However, such methods are comparatively complicated.